Burned
by Laureleaf3
Summary: 100 prompts challenge for Leo Valdez! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have decided to do the 100 prompts challenge. I am on a Ipad so I am sorry for many mistakes. I am going to be doing another one of these but I don't know what character they are going to give yet. Both are going to have the same prompts okay? So I have decided to do Leo Valdez! **

**BRB =D **


	2. Chapter 2:Pride

**okay, back with the first prompt. BTW this story is dedicated to TeamLeoOmega who always reviews no matter how bad the story and always tells me how great I am when I'm not. Just want to say thank you for being there. **

_Pride _

Leo had never experienced a true family

His mother was all he had until Gaia killed her

Now here he was driving a giant flying ship. Never once taking the time to look at the sunset or sleep. Just work

No love or play. Just work

No one needed Leo. He was the odd man out. There was Percabeth and Jasper and Frazel.

But Leo had no one to Love him.

Sure his friends cared about him. But seven was an odd number.

The odd man out

It was around Midnight when he landed the ship in the Pacific. He went to his quarters to lay down to go to sleep when Percy stumbled into the room.

"Well done with landing Leo, I couldn't have done it better myself" he had said

When in truth he could

Leo knew what they were doing. They were trying to make him feel better because they noticed how glum he looked the past few days

It was not working.

The next day Jason complimented him on his work on flying the ship, and Piper on his clothing, and Annabeth on his work in the engine room, and hedge in his hammer throwing, and Frank on his jokes.

But nothing was making feel better

That night Hazel sat down beside him.

"Hey Leo, I know you're not S-Sammy but you are his grandson" she started

She took a breath

"But you look a lot like him and that makes my day to have some part of my old life that was actually happy with me here"

And with that she got up and left

Leo sat for a moment before a grin slowly spread across his face. He ran onto the deck and into the rain that was pouring over head. He laughed aloud

That was just what he needed

For someone to like him for who he was not what he did or wore

He had pride that he could do well

He had pride that he would live to tell another tale

He had pride that he could do whatever

He had pride

And was all he needed

A

Tiny

Bit

Of

_Pride _

**I have no clue how that relates to Leo It seems more of a Percy theme. **

**Anyways I am super bored so I may do a ton of these. **


	3. Chapter 3: Unprofessional

_Unprofessional _

Leo was anything _but _professional

He was goofy and cracked jokes and could never be serious for to long

But that was just how he was

Leo was Leo and no one could change that

later that year a funeral was held

A shroud with a flame on it was burned

Piper went up onto the stage

"Leo drove me insane"

some laughter echoed around the amphitheater

She smiled a sad smile

"But he was my friend and I couldn't ask for a better one"

"He was just always there to cheer us up when we were down"

"He also made the coolest things for us"

"The one thing that I honoured the most about Leo, was that he didn't let anyone think different about him, he didn't care what they said to him. He would just keep going like nothing happened"

"Leo was a great friend but the best thing about him was that he was unprofessional"

"And that's just how we liked him"

_Unprofessional _


	4. Chapter 4: Pizza

**Lol TLO your review made me laugh so hard! **

**anyways next prompt **

_Pizza _

Leo was really, really hungry

He went to find the Stoll brothers to see if they could order a Pizza

He walked to cabin 11 and knocked on the door

"Leo! What can I do for you?!" Travis exclaimed

"I was wondering if we could order a Pizza" He grinned mischievously

"Grand idea!" Travis grinned

"Yo! Conner

"What?" came a muffled reply

"Let's go order a Pizza!"

Conner Stoll was at the door faster than you could say pizza

"I have Annie's cellphone right here" He pulled it out of his pocket

They quickly dialled the number and ordered a large pepperoni pizza

45 minutes later there was a very dizzy looking pizza man with a box of pizza wandering the beach

Leo went up to him and gave him his money and ran off with the pizza

"wait!" the man called "Can you tell me where I am?"

But Leo was already gone

Leo and the Stoll brothers were laughing and munching on pizza, Piper and Katie marched in

"Stoll!" "Valdez!" they screamed

Leo and the Stolls ran out of the Hermes cabin screaming

They got in serious trouble but it was all worth it because Leo did get his slice of

_Pizza _


	5. Chapter 5: Morning

OK, might do three of these today, and then I will start the other one, they gave me Poseidon as my character so ya.

_Morning _

Leo was not a morning Person.

He hated getting up in the morning.

Especially when Piper got him up.

"Hey Valdez get your lazy ass up!" she yelled from the door way a pillow sailed threw the air and hit him. He groaned in response

"Leo if you don't get up on the count of three I will bring Percy and Jason in here"

Percy and Jason, together they could make a hurricane in his room. Nothing he couldn't fix, and they wouldn't injure him

"1"

"2"

"3!"

He heard feet padding down the hall and then the sound of more feet coming back. He felt the wind pick up and he got soaked by sea water but still, he laid in bed.

Piper growled

"If thats how you want it Valdez then game on"

Leo smiled under the blankets. This was going to be fun

Next Piper brought in Thalia and Frank

Thalia shot paint balls at him while Frank turned into a great dane and laid and jumped on him

He still didn't get up

Next in came Annabeth who whacked him with a dictionary

Then Travis and Conner who filled his bed with whooped cream

Then Will who sang a very loud song while strumming on his guitar

Then Rachel who pretended to recite a prophecy

Finally they brought in his worst enemy: Clarisse

Dun! Dun! Dun!

Heavy footsteps clunked down the hall as Clarisse came closer and closer, finally she was breathing down his neck and her mouth just above his ear. She slowly inhaled and screamed in his ear

"WAKE UP VALDEZ BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD!"

Leo jumped out of bed so fast that he was a blur, he quickly threw on some jeans over his boxers and put on a orange T-shirt. she snapped on his tool belt and quickly stood at attention with a salut.

"That's more like it" Clarisse said as she walked out of the room

After that Leo was never late getting up again in the

_Morning _


	6. Chapter 6:Ripples

**Hey I'm back! **

_Ripples _

Leo really felt like some chips

Not just any kind of chips,

Ripple chips

He walked around camp until he came to the Hermes cabin

He paid the Stolls and grabbed his bag of chips

He was so going to get in trouble later but it was worth it

He felt like some chips and that was what he was going to get

A nice bag of

_Ripples _


	7. Chapter 7:Desk

**More on the way! **

_Desk_

Leo's desk was really wobbly

He got up and went tp find some paper, when he did he ripped it up into tiny peices and put it underneath the desk leg that was uneven

He sat down

The desk still wobbled

He was getting frusterated now, he was the son of the god of forges, AKA: building things and he couldn't even fix a wobbly desk!

He tried to think but couldn't

He gave up and went to get a snack, but when he got up he hit the corner of the desk which really hurt which made his hand go down to his side which caught his hand on fire somehow which caught the desk on fire

He grabbed a bucket and put out the charred, smoking desk.

He glared at the remains of the desk

It all happened because of that stupid

_Desk _


	8. Chapter 8:Handprint

**Last one of the night cuz it's like 9PM here in Canada and it's a school** **night**,** don't wanna fail do I?XD **

_Hand print _

Piper stormed into bunker nine

"Valdez what is this?!" she screamed

Leo turned around to look at what she was holding

"Jeez Beauty Queen I don't know, maybe a book?" he said sarcasticly

Piper growled

"Not just any book but the camp photo album" She explained

"Okay, and?" Leo pushed

"And what does it have on it? I believe you were the last one to look at it" She questioned

Leo looked down and muttered something

"I'm sorry what was that?" Piper said

"I said that it looks like there is a burnt black something pressed into the cover" He told her

"Yes, and what is that something?" she asked

He muttered a response

"A

_hand print" _

**I'm sorry I made you hungry TLO;)**


	9. Chapter 9:Devotion

**Back with another chapter! Maybe two….. Then on to one maybe two chapters of Perfectly Blue Then… **

**New story! **

_Devotion _

Leo loved what he did

Building was his life

And what he was devoted to

He loved every second of it

The sparks, smoke, banging, motor

Everything

The one thing he hated

When whatever he was working on blew up in his face

But he was still devoted to his work

He showed

_Devotion _

**Be right back! **

**Oh and remember in this challenge the maximum is 600 words **


	10. Chapter 10: Unique

_Unique _

Leo was a strange guy

But that was Leo

He would crack jokes at random times, fiddle with something start swaying in time to a clock

But that was just Leo

Leo was interesting I think it's safe to say that

But he isn't always happy. He can be sad, angry, whatever emotion!

But that was just Leo and Leo was

_Unique _

**One more chapter coming up! **


	11. Chapter 11:Burn

**Last one today! **

_Burn _

Leo was nearly dead

He had been stabbed multiple times and was near death

He could here Piper shouting and heard footsteps but it was to late

He could feel his heart slowing down

He was feeling cold, so very cold

He lit his hand on fire

Piper came over and started crying

"Hey don't cry Pipes" He told her

"Don't call m-me Pipes" She scolded him

"Leo don't go"

"But it's my time"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

She gave up

Leo could feel his fire going out but he held on a little longer

He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing

He finally stopped breathing

Piper felt for a pulse but there was none

"No!" she screamed

She could on watched as Leo's finger tips sparked and then gutted out

She started to cry

Leo's body had disappeared in a flame

And for the first time Leo felt what it was like to be

_burned _


	12. Chapter 12:Innocence

**Sorry had to discontinue Perfectly Blue, I just can't two going at the same time. I was either one or the other and I chose burned remember the Poll please! **

_Innocence _

Innocence.

What a funny thing it was.

Leo was innocent when it came to war,

But when with the Stoll's he was anything _but _Innocent

Innocence is what makes us grow.

To know right from wrong.

It taught Leo how and when to be

_Innocent _


	13. Chapter 13:Ink

_Ink _

Ink.

Ink is black

Milk is white

Storm clouds are gray

Violets are purple

Water is indigo

The sky is blue

Grass is green

The sun is yellow

Sunsets are orange

Blood is red

But Leo is the rainbow

But right at the moment his hand was black for he had just dipped in by accident in

_Ink _


	14. Chapter 14:Escape

_Escape _

Nightmares

Horrid things they are

You feel that you need to escape

Which is true

This was what Leo was feeling

The need to escape

He screamed and thrashed

And screamed some more

He needed to escape

Darkness was closing in on him

He screamed

Then there was light and he awoke

He had to

_Escape _


End file.
